


Hyeborn

by goblinlord



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, F/F, First Meetings, background chuuves, chuu is gowons handmaiden and yves is a head knight of the hyeborn kingdom, maybe some angst later on idk idk idk, my first fic owo, they're so awkward someone help them, we out here being lesbians or whateva, why not?, yea there are dragons, yyxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinlord/pseuds/goblinlord
Summary: GoWon Parksong lives in a small idyllic kingdom on the Gold-Sand Coast. Olivia Hyeborn lives in a powerful, brutally cold kingdom in the Eastern Mountains and Highlands.When a deal is struck between these two kingdoms, the two princesses are arranged to be married as a sort of insurance that the kingdoms will live up to their promises.With each girl facing her own struggles, the two must overcome their own personal trials and find comfort and love in themselves, as well as each other.





	1. Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't really read a lot of fan fiction, so if this happens to be similar to another work, it's completely coincidental! I actually got the idea when working on a Minecraft build as I was watching Game of Thrones..... I know- that was probably the worst sentence you've ever had to read in your life. But I hope you guys like the fic! Please leave comments so I can know where to improve :) Also, I don't have a set schedule for updates atm, but it's looking like I should be able to post at LEAST biweekly, if not more. Enjoy!

“GoWon~ it’s time to wake up, my lady!”  
GoWon’s eyes fluttered open before being shut again tightly in defiance of the bright sunlight filtering in through her bedchamber windows. Though her handmaiden, Chuu’s, musical voice was welcome any other time, it didn’t make waking up any easier.  
“GoWon, you must get ready, your parents are requesting you be brought down to the throne room,” Chuu continued, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
That was enough to make GoWon slowly sit up. Why would her parents be requesting her so early in the morning? Usually things in the Gold-Sand Coast were much more informal.  
“Did they mention why?” GoWon inquired, her voice a bit gravely with sleep.  
Chuu just shook her head, looking pensive. After a moment, she broke into her signature bright smile, warming GoWon’s heart. Chuu wasn’t just her handmaiden, no. She was a dear friend. Her smile was comforting, and GoWon felt ready to take on whatever strange circumstances would unfold soon.  
“Alright,” GoWon said, stretching and running her hands through her golden hair, “Let’s get on with it, then.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Olivia winced as she felt the butt of Yves’ sword slam into her chest. The wind was knocked out of her for a moment, but she still managed to slide out of the way as Yves took another jab at the younger girl.  
“You’re unfocused,” Yves said, “stop playing defense.”  
Olivia sprung back to her feet even though she could practically feel the bruises on her limbs already forming.  
She took a swipe at Yves, but unsurprisingly, the knight ducked, throwing Olivia off balance from the momentum.  
Yves took the opening to once again strike Olivia with the dull sword, sending her flying backward onto the mat.  
Olivia could see stars as she gasped. The two had been training for about an hour, but she was doing worse than usual. Normally, Olivia Hyeborn could hold her own against the castle’s head knight. Princess or not, she was expected to be strong.  
When her senses came back to her, she saw Yves outstretched hand. With a sigh of defeat, the young girl took it and Yves helped her to her feet.  
“You can’t let distractions get the better of you,” Yves said, her voice firm but gentle at the same time. She was an excellent teacher, but she was also like an older sister to the younger girl.  
“I know, I know. I just-“ Olivia started but broke off. Yves piqued an eyebrow in questioning, and Olivia hesitated before continuing. “I can tell they’re plotting something. I’m at the same age Hyunjin was when she married Lady Heejin. I don’t think I’m ready for that sort of thing.”  
Yves bit her lip as she put the training swords away.  
“Well, Hyunjin is quite happy with the arrangement, no?” she said, untying the padded armor around her chest.  
“Just because she is doesn’t mean I will be,” Olivia muttered looking out the window. It was snowing outside, and the frosty air found its way in through cracks in the stone. She was used to the biting, frigid air, though. It was all she had ever known.  
“Look, you don’t even know if that’s what they’re planning, alright? Don’t get too in your head about it before anything has been confirmed,” Yves replied, placing a comforting hand on Olivia’s shoulder.  
Olivia sighed and nodded before taking off her padding as well, carefully trying to avoid her minor injuries.  
The two girls parted ways and Olivia left to get cleaned up and ready for bed. Her mind was still overactive, however, as she bathed and brushed her hair and put on her nightgown- she couldn’t stop thinking about the possibilities.  
It was torture. Sometimes, she wished her parents would just tell her what was going on. But all the same, she dreaded the day they did.


	2. The Arrangement

     “Marriage?” GoWon said, her voice barely a whisper. She felt ice in her veins, her eyes going wide with surprise.  
     She shot a glance towards Chuu, who looked equally shocked at the declaration.  
     “Yes. To Olivia Hyeborn of the Eastern Mountains and Highlands,” Lord Parksong continued.  
     GoWon couldn’t respond. Her ears were ringing. She had heard of Olivia a few times- she was always described as aloof and intimidating. There was no way she could marry someone like that.  
     “What-“ she began, before she was interrupted by her mother.  
     “You know our lands are under threat from the sea territories. Not a month goes by where we have to chase away pirates. We need strength, and the Hyeborns can provide necessary support,” Lady Parksong said, looking GoWon dead in the eye. _This isn’t up for negotiation_ , she seemed to be saying with her steely gaze.  
     GoWon was sure her mother was the one who orchestrated this. Her father was a good man, but a doormat all the same. His rule had shrunk their territory so that they only had a hold on the Gold-Sand Coast. The ports were rich in resources, the land was beautiful, and the people were happy- but the kingdom was always under threat.  
     “Why not marry off Jinsoul? She’s the eldest,” GoWon shouted, feeling the desperation sink in.  
     “Hey!” Her older sister said, taken aback by the comment. GoWon felt guilty about her attempt to try shifting the attention away from herself, but she was still taken aback at what she was being roped into.  
     “Yes, she is the eldest. Therefore it will be her duty to look after our kingdom as our successor,” Lady Park replied, rubbing her temples.  
     “So what? You’re just going to send me off across the continent and forget I exist?” GoWon said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She didn’t want to leave the Gold-Sand Coast- she loved it here.  
     “GoWon,” her father said through a sympathetic sigh, “We will not forget about you. Of course there will be visits between us two kingdoms. You’re providing a valuable service to our land by accepting this proposal.”  
     “I’ve never even met her,” GoWon said through gritted teeth, a tear tracing down her cheek.  
     “It’s just marriage,” Lady Parksong said, bluntly, “There’s no need to be so personal about it.” GoWon watched as her father threw a frustrated glance at his wife before looking back at his youngest daughter.  
     “You’ll leave in a week. A caravan of Hyeborn personnel will escort you to your new home,” he said, softly. She could tell he was apprehensive too, but GoWon didn’t care. She hated him in that moment for being so weak.  
     “May I be excused?” she asked, voice trembling as she stared down at the floor.  
     Her mother nodded, and GoWon tried to maintain her composure as she and Chuu walked back towards her room. Chuu’s hands were gripped tight around her own and GoWon was grateful for the strength being lent to her.  
     When she got back to quarters, GoWon sat by the window with her knees to her chest, staring out at the idyllic coastline she had known all her life. The golden sand she would play in with her older sister, the cry of the seagulls that used to scare her as a child.  
     “My lady-“ Chuu began, bringing GoWon back to reality from the memories she was reliving, “May I… may I accompany you?”  
     “What do you mean?” GoWon said, furrowing her eyebrows.  
     “If you would like, and if you would accept me, of course, I could come with you to Hyeborn castle,” Chuu said, her eyes glinting.  
     “You would leave home? Just for me?” GoWon spoke slowly, overcome with the selflessness presented to her.  
     “I may be your handmaiden, but I know we’re beyond that. You’re my friend. I don’t want to abandon you too.”  
     GoWon broke into a teary smile, and hugged Chuu. With her friend at her side, perhaps things wouldn’t be so insufferable as they seemed before.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     “Marriage?” Olivia’s voice echoed through the stone halls. Her suspicions, much to her devastation, were confirmed, “are you serious?”  
     “Olivia, come on now. She’s a lovely girl- you know how those Gold-Sand Coast types are,” her mother said in an attempt to calm her daughter down.  
     “I don’t care about how lovely she is, what possible benefit could this have? We’re already the strongest kingdom in the continent, we don’t need to make any more alliances,” Olivia yelled, her fury boiling up inside of her. The truth was, she was scared to death. She wasn’t ready to be married, much less to a princess she had never met.  
     “Olivia, I determine what benefits this kingdom. My wishes are final. The marriage will proceed,” her father said in a booming voice. Olivia shrunk into herself a little- Her father was an intimidating man. He idolized strength and power, and demanded as much from his family.  
     “We get exclusive rights to a percentage of their resources. I know you know that the Highlands aren’t much for exotic spices, my little wolf,” her mother said, “our ever-growing population will benefit immensely. And in return, the Parksongs will receive a dragon egg and personnel to help raise the creature. Their military benefits while our people may receive more bounty. The marriage is a bit of, uh, insurance, if you will.”  
     Olivia clenched her fists. The Hyeborn had been the first kingdom to learn to tame and harness the power of a creature which once wreaked havoc throughout the continent. It was due to this power and earned respect that they were able to amass such a presence in the world. It frustrated Olivia to know such an honor was being doled out as if it were furs or lumber.  
     “There will be no discussion,” Lord Hyeborn said in his characteristically sharp tone. “You’re dismissed.”

     Olivia went straight to the training room. Yves wouldn’t be there at this hour, but Olivia was grateful to have the room to herself.  
     She let all her frustrations out on an unfortunate hay dummy. It was cathartic to do so, and she didn’t even notice the hot tears dribbling down her face.  
     Olivia was terrified. What if this girl and her didn’t get along? What if this Coast girl hated Olivia and wanted nothing to do with her? They’d be forced to spend their lives together and for what? Some extra resources?  
     Olivia sat down next to the dummy, which had now been thoroughly dismembered. She exhaled a shaky breath. All she had ever been taught was how to be a good fighter, how to be strong for a kingdom which demanded such strength. She was never taught anything about relationships in general. Sure, she had Yves’ friendship, but besides that she knew nothing.  
     In that moment, Olivia felt trapped, like a wolf which had been cornered into a cage.


	3. Preparations

     In that week, GoWon did more walking than she had perhaps in her entire life. She was determined to remember every single piece of marble, every window pane, every cushion in the castle. She would walk along the beach during sunset and collect shells into a silk pouch. She would chase seagulls and talk to the castle’s servants and trace her finger over patterns in her sister’s tapestries.   
     She would visit these views in her memory. She didn’t know how long it would be until she saw her home again, but she never wanted to forget it.  
     Her strict mother and her naive father, her relaxed and beautiful older sister; She would remember all of it. She refused to let it go.  
     When it came time to pack, she found it difficult to decide what to take with her. She wasn’t just going on a trip to visit some foreign house, she was uprooting her whole life.   
     “It’s quite cold where Hyeborn castle is,” Jinsoul said, looking through her sister’s closet, “Most of these dresses won’t do you any good.”  
     “I still want to hold onto some,” GoWon said, sighing, “for nostalgia’s sake.”  
     GoWon was always the _little_ sister. She had yearned for more responsibilities, but she never would have wished for such if it meant she had to be in the situation she was in now.   
     She stroked the fine silks and airy cotton of her clothes, holding a piece to her cheek.   
     Jinsoul placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder, her expression soft. They bickered often, as sisters do, but GoWon would miss that bickering. She would miss moments like these, where the two didn’t need words to convey their emotions.   
     GoWon would miss home.

  
~ ~ ~

  
     Olivia brushed her hand over Vex’s scales, sharp against her gloved hand. She was getting big- within a month or so she would probably be ready to ride.  
     Olivia had ridden dragons before, of course, but Vex was _her_ dragon. She had raised her, and cared for her as if she were her own child. The girl was proud to see her growth.  
     The Eastern Mountains and Highlands were home to a menagerie of dangerous beasts, though dragons had become a symbol of the house’s power. Dire wolves were common pets, and Olivia herself had a young pup named Suvi. Being able to raise and train such powerful animals seen as a feat of strength and courage in her culture, but truthfully, Olivia was just grateful for the company. Ever since Hyunjin left and Yves had received greater responsibilities over the years, Olivia grew increasingly lonely.  
     Hyunjin had always been the complete opposite of Olivia. The older sister was more like their mother: patient, charming, even comedic at times. Olivia would often find herself jealous, but she knew it was those same characteristics which disqualified Hyunjin from succeeding her father as the ruler of the Hyeborn kingdom.   
     While in other kingdoms it was different, the Hyeborns chose a successor based on their merit and how well they embodied the spirit of the kingdom. Olivia had always liked that about the kingdom- but it was an agenda which was pushed onto her for as long as she can remember.  
      _Olivia, train harder. Olivia, be stronger. Olivia, rulers don’t cry_.  
     Vex nuzzled her large snout into Olivia’s hand, and Olivia couldn’t help but smile at the dragon. It was amusing to consider that something which once would have burned a city to ashes could now be considered a friend.

  
     “Have you heard anything else about her?” Yves inquired, while bandaging her hands after one particularly rigorous training session.  
     “She’s said to be quite beautiful. People speak about her hair often. Apparently it’s ’as gold as the sands of her home,’” Olivia replied.  
     “What of her personality?”  
     “Amiable. Calm… I’m sure she’s going to hate me,” Olivia muttered.  
     “Don’t say that,” Yves sighed, “maybe she likes the moody types.”  
     Olivia rolled her eyes while cracking a smile, “I’m not moody.”  
     “I always know when you enter a room; a cold chill runs through everyone’s veins. In fact, I’m almost positive that the candlelight flickers for a moment, too.”  
     With that, Olivia playfully punched Yves’ arm. The girls shared a laugh before resuming their clean up of the training room.   
     She was grateful for the distractions her home provided. Training Vex, playing with Suvi, fighting with Yves. She kept her mind and body occupied at a greater intensity than usual. If she was lucky, when night came she would be so fatigued that she would pass out as soon as she plopped down into bed.   
     More often than not, however, she would find herself imagining scenarios: how she should introduce herself, how to respond to certain questions. She imagined what GoWon looked like, trying to put together pieces from others’ descriptions. She tried to not think about whether or not the other girl would hate her at first sight, but she tended to descend into that train of though eventually.


	4. New Beginnings

     GoWon’s sendoff was unceremonious, besides Jinsoul giving her sister a weepy farewell hug and Gold-Coast citizens blowing kisses to their beloved princess as she was sent on her way.  
     She had watched as the dragon egg was brought out in an iron box, escorted by a guard and a trainer. Those two would be staying, and the rest of the caravan would be leaving with GoWon.  
     She wasn’t sure if she should feel grateful or offended that the royal family did not journey all the way to her home to pick her up. Apparently, Lady Hyeborn had gotten ill and her family didn’t want to have her miss the first introduction. GoWon was positive the unfortunate "coincidence" was just a cover so that they wouldn’t have to make the long trek twice. While it would have been a kind gesture, GoWon couldn’t think of anything worse than an almost month long, awkward journey with her future in-laws and wife.  
      _Wife_. The word felt foreign, and had something bittersweet to it. GoWon leaned on Chuu’s shoulder and the older girl squeezed her hand.  
The two had been practically inseparable since the journey started. To each other, they seemed to be the last Gold-Coast natives in the world.

 

     As they headed farther up north, the girls were given fur coats and garments to keep warm. They were beautiful, but GoWon couldn’t get used to herself or Chuu in them- they looked like completely different people. Harsher, more rough around the edges. Literally and figuratively _cold_.  
     Life on the road was monotonous to the point where time seemed to be lost. Days blended together as the landscapes seemed to be the same grasses and hills over and over again, for miles to come.  
     Things got interesting when they entered the ranges of the Eastern Mountains, however.  
     It was frightening, to say the least. Every once and a while, the carriage would bump over rocks and GoWon was sure they would plummet to their deaths, wood splintering across the craggy rocks below.  
     She learned that most of the fighting forces were kept at lower elevations, where they could be deployed easier. The castle, however, was kept high in the ranges. It suddenly made immense sense to GoWon about why the castle had never once been the victim of a siege.  
     That, and the dragons. Every once and a while GoWon or Chuu would spot one in the distance, zipping through the skies at an unimaginable velocity and grace.  
     The girls were scared before their supervisor relayed to them that all wild dragons native to the area were extinct- only the domesticated ones remained.  
     Part of GoWon was sad to hear that, though thankful to not be eaten alive all the same.

 

     When they reached the castle, GoWon’s breath hitched in shock.  
     The castle itself looked like a beast. It curved around a peak, tall spires reaching up into the sky. It was built into the mountain, but sections still jutted out and seemed to defy nature with how they precariously hung above the cliffs. Dark stone was juxtaposed against light, and large windows were found everywhere.  
      _You could probably see the entire world from up there_ , GoWon thought looking up at formidable architecture.  
     It was an incredible sight. But never before had GoWon felt so minuscule. If just their castle was that intimidating, how would the actual Hyeborns be?  
     “We have arrived,” their supervisor said. He was a man of few words, his mouth obscured by a bushy auburn beard. “You girls will be escorted to your chamber, where you may clean up and wait until called upon by Lord Hyeborn.”  
     With that he exited the carriage, leaving the two behind.  
     “It feels like we’re entering a prison,” Chuu muttered nervously.  
     GoWon could only nod before she too exited the cart to begin making her way up the many stairs to the entrance of the castle.  
     The air was practically freezing, and GoWon’s hair whipped around her head as if each strand had a mind of its own.  
     The princess could barely register the weather, however- her mind was both preoccupied and incredibly empty at the same time.

 

     The halls were dark despite there still being light in the sky, and each footstep seemed to resonate throughout the entire castle. There were sporadic fires lit under beautiful stone mantles, but GoWon’s breath still left her body in a white cloud.  
      _Welcome home_ , GoWon thought to herself, dejectedly.  
     If you could even call this place a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little chapter is a bit short and heavy on narration, but I promise, we'll get into the good stuff soon! Everybody welcome GoWon to her new home~ And thanks for the encouragement! I'll keep working hard to drive this story along. Fighting!


	5. The Hour Before

     GoWon’s room was sparsely decorated besides an incredible amount of furs placed on the bed and a large bear rug. The wardrobes had some prepared clothes in it as well, but besides that, the girls would be left to spruce up the place by themselves. Their luggage was eventually brought in before the pair were left in complete silence.

     “Well, it’s not the most glamorous thing,” Chuu said, mustering a smile.

     The environment was so radically different from the Gold-Sand Coast castle that GoWon felt as if she had vertigo. She sat down on the bed in a slump, trailing her hands over the white fur on the bed.

     “Look,” Chuu said, sitting down next to her, “let’s just… make the most out of it, okay? Let’s get you looking absolutely gorgeous so that Lady Olivia won’t even know what hit her. I’m sure we’ll get to eat really good food here, too- we’re used to seafood, but they have more beef here, I think-“ Chuu continued rambling as she helped GoWon prepare.

     GoWon was grateful for her friend’s attempt at distracting her, but it didn’t do much to keep GoWon from thinking about the evening ahead.

     She would be meeting Olivia Hyeborn for the very first time. And soon enough, spending the rest of her life with her.

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

     “Gods, I’m about to go mental, Yves,” Olivia said, rubbing her face as if to try to wake herself up.

     “Calm down, Oli, everything will work itself out,” Yves said, clearly feigning confidence in her answer. That just made Olivia feel worse.

     The two girls had watched the newcomers arrive from a discreet window in a guard tower. Even from such a great distance, Olivia could see that golden hair. The girl looked like a lion as the harsh winds blew around her face.

     “Do you know anything about the girl she brought with her?” Yves continued, straightening her decorative armor.

     “What? No,” Olivia replied, furrowing her brows in confusion, “probably her handmaiden, if I had to guess. Fancy girls tend to have handmaidens. Why?”

     “Hm? Just curious, is all,” Yves said, her words trailing off as she turned around to grab a shawl for Olivia. “You should wear this one. You look beautiful in it.” It was a grey wolf fur, and when Olivia wore it, the taxidermy wolf head draped across her shoulder.

     “I look like a warlord, or something. Not exactly wife material,” Olivia grimaced.

     “You look badass. Women are attracted to power, you know,” Yves said brushing the fur.

     “They are?”

     “By the gods, you really are clueless.”

     “How do I look?” Olivia said, turning towards Yves. She was wearing a mix of her house’s colors, black and grey. Under the fur, she wore a dark wool and leather ensemble. Her shirt and pants had an intricate dragon-scale embroidery, seen only if you looked close enough, and her raven-black hair was tumbling around her shoulders in loose waves.

     “You look like you could kill a thousand men and win the hearts of a thousand women. Now act like you can, and all will be well. Now, how do I look?”

     “Like you could do all that, too. But actually _do_ it, unlike me.”

     Yves smiled and shot a sly wink at her friend before the two journeyed downstairs, towards Olivia’s future.


	6. First Impressions

     “My Lord and Ladies, I present to you Princess GoWon Parksong of the Gold-Sand Coast Kingdom,” a member of the court said in a booming voice that bounced across the walls.  
     That was their cue- The door to the throne room was opened by two guards and GoWon stepped in, Chuu respectfully trailing behind. GoWon kept her head down as she walked across the room and curtsied, only thereafter looking up for the first time.  
     There were two large chairs in which sat the Queen and King. Both bore rich waves of dark hair and cordial expressions. To their sides were two smaller chairs, one of which was empty.  
     In the left chair, however, was Olivia. GoWon froze for a moment as they made eye contact.  
     The other girl was clothed in dark clothing, which only accentuated her pale face and full red lips. They were naturally turned into a pout, which GoWon would have found endearing if not for the fact that they were offset by her striking eyes- they looked as if they belonged to some apex predator. GoWon felt a chill creep up her spine and quickly averted her eyes, focusing instead on the Queen and King.  
     Chuu subtly nudged GoWon’s arm, bringing her back to reality.  
     “Ah! Ah yes, thank you Lord and Lady Hyeborn for welcoming me into your home~” GoWon said, her airy voice suddenly seeming incredibly soft in the cold throne room.  
     “We are grateful for your acceptance in regards to this arrangement,” Lady Hyeborn said, looking towards her daughter, “Olivia?”  
     The other girl blinked a few times before rising from her throne and making her way towards GoWon. When they were about a couple feet apart, Olivia bowed in a polite introduction.  
     “I am Princess Olivia Hyeborn, but please, call me Olivia,” she said with a sheepish smile which betrayed her intimidating exterior. Regardless, GoWon could feel her heart beating, and prayed the other girl couldn’t hear the loud thumping in her chest.  
     “Olivia, It’s lovely to finally meet you. I happily await our union,” GoWon said in the words she had been coached to say- though truthfully, there was some honesty in the statement. She tried as best as she could to fill her words with confidence, not wanting Olivia to perceive her nerves at the entire situation. After all, she wanted to enter the arrangement with hope instead of pessimism.  
     Up close, she was even more beautiful. Her eyes were intoxicating, but there was a sense of danger in her gaze. GoWon let out a slight nervous laugh, despite herself.  
     There was a strange tension in the air. A moment passed as the two girls awkwardly shifted in their place, unsure how to proceed. Thankfully, Lord Hyeborn cleared his throat and spoke:  
     “Princess, you must be quite weary from your journey. After a night’s rest, you can be formally introduced to castle and learn your way around. Olivia, Yves; would you escort the Princess back to her chambers?” There was a diplomatic air to his voice, but GoWon got the sense that he too wanted to be free from this rigid atmosphere.  
     “Yes, father,” Olivia said, bowing. After a moment’s hesitation, she extended her arm out for GoWon to wrap hers around. “Shall we?”  
     GoWon curtsied to the Lord and Lady before smiling and taking Olivia’s arm. She caught Chuu’s eyes and the other girl gave a reassuring smile.  
      _First meetings are always awkward_ , GoWon tried to calm herself down as they all parted from the throne room.  
     She felt Olivia’s fur cape brush against her shoulder as she walked- it was warm and soft, a welcome feeling in the frigid air. Olivia was taller than GoWon, and while it was intimidating to be face-to-face with her, their was a sense of comfort when walking alongside the other girl.  
     Chuu trailed behind, making light conversation with the other tall, lithe girl. This must have been Yves, based off of what Lord Hyeborn had said. She was wearing beautiful yet light armor, her straight dark hair reaching her waist in a refined manner. GoWon couldn’t discern anything from their conversation, however, as she could still feel her own heartbeat in her ears.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Olivia Hye had seen blood. She had fed raw meet to dragons and dire wolves. She had seen the corpses of enemies and allies of the kingdom alike. It was ironic that the only thing that truly shook her to her core was a pretty girl.  
     She had seen pretty girls, of course. Yves, other knights, village girls if they travelled down the mountain- but she had never seen a girl as enchanting as GoWon.  
     When she had walked into the throne room, Olivia forgot how to breathe. She was wearing a white dress with shimmering teal accents- her kingdom’s colors. For warmth, she had on a white fur cape, over which her golden hair fell over in loose waves.  
     When she stood in front of her, Olivia forgot everything Yves had tried to coach her on. Any semblance of confidence was thrown out the window as Olivia stared into her bunny-like eyes. She seemed so fragile among the dark throne room, so full of light.  
      _She deserves much better than me,_ Olivia thought as she escorted the girl back to her chambers. They both kept their eyes forward, not saying anything to each other. Olivia knew she should try to amend the awkward meeting, but she was never good at small talk.  
     For now, her main focus was surviving the walk.

 

     The two made it intact, surprisingly. As they approached the door, Olivia cleared her throat and mustered a nervous smile at GoWon.  
“My lady, I hope you sleep well,” Olivia said, and with another reassuring look from Yves, she continued, “if you would be interested, perhaps we could walk the castle together, tomorrow? I could show you around, If you would be okay with that, of course, and-“  
     “That sounds lovely, thank you,” GoWon cut her off, perhaps sensing Olivia’s own growing insecurity at the proposal.  
     Olivia nodded and cleared her throat awkwardly before bowing once more and turning around to leave with Yves at her side.  
     Her thoughts were swirling around her mind and she felt shockingly dizzy. She almost didn’t notice GoWon’s voice calling out to her, just two simple words:  
     “Good night.”  
     It caught Olivia off guard, and when she turned around she locked eyes with the beautiful girl who so thoroughly disarmed her. She seemed to glow in the moonlight, as if she were some magical being who had decided to grace Earth with her presence.  
     “Good night,” Olivia managed to reply, turning around swiftly once more so that the other girl couldn’t see the rosy blush manifesting across her cheeks.

      _Good night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God help these poor girls. Will they manage to get over their awkwardness? Will they be able to kindle a successful relationship? FiNd OuT iN tHe NeXt UpDaTe!


	7. Night/Day

     It was hard for GoWon to sleep that night.  
     Perhaps it was the frigid cold which managed to still seep into the room despite the fur blankets, perhaps it was the sound of the snow blowing into the sides of the castle, showering the windows with white.  
     More likely, however, it was because of _her_.  
     GoWon saw those wolf-like eyes every time she tried to close hers. Such a striking feature had a way of binding itself to your consciousness and subconsciousness alike.  
     She was intimidating, just as how she had been described as others. But GoWon had never heard of her being described as so beautiful.  
      _Of course_ , GoWon thought, _of course she has to be gorgeous and terrifying at the same time_.  
     She rolled over in bed, trying to see if a different position would allow her to fade into sleep. No such luck. She rolled over again, uncomfortably.  
     “My lady?” Chuu’s whisper penetrated the silence from across the room, where her own bed was partitioned off.  
     “Chuu, I can’t sleep. Can you?” GoWon replied.  
     Chuu shook her head as she walked over to GoWon’s bed, sitting next to where GoWon was laying. GoWon sat up, and for a moment the two just observed the falling snow in the moonlight.  
     “It’s beautiful,” Chuu said softly, to which GoWon hummed in agreement.  
     “What do you think about it?” GoWon asked.  
     “About what?”  
     “Any of it. Anything at all.”  
     Chuu thought for a moment, the sounds of the dull snowfall outside filling the silence.  
     “I think it will take some getting used to,” Chuu said, but seemed unsatisfied with her own answer before continuing, “GoWon, we’re from the Coast. Everyday, we looked out upon the beaches in front of us, but we were never guaranteed to see the same grains of sand. The tide comes and changes it each day, creating new pieces and grinding up old ones even smaller. We’re used to the small changes- this is a big change. So perhaps, instead of being like the sand, we should be like the water; always changing and moving with the current, adapting to different conditions without losing form. I think if we do that, we’ll be just fine.”  
     Chuu was a talker, but that may have been the longest unbroken, coherent speech she had ever said.  
     Wordlessly, GoWon and Chuu wrapped the blankets around themselves, and with that thought, the thought of being water, they both began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

 

     The two were accustomed to the bright sun of their home breaking them from their slumber, but with the sun being behind clouds here at the Hyeborn castle, it was a knock at their door which roused Chuu and GoWon.  
     They both shot up, and at first, panic began to set in as GoWon did not recognize her surroundings. As Chuu rushed over to the door, the reality of where she was sunk in, and GoWon defensively pulled her blankets tighter around her.  
     Out of her sight, she heard Chuu and an unfamiliar male voice briefly conversing before the door was shut. Chuu came bounding in, spritely, despite just having woke up. She was carrying a silver platter, with several plates of food stacked on top.  
     “The Hyeborns thought we would be more comfortable eating breakfast in our own chamber since we haven’t quite settled in yet. It smells amazing~” Chuu sang, always easily excitable by food.  
     “I’m not very hungry,” GoWon said, rubbing her eyes.  
     “You should still eat, though. You have a date, remember?” Chuu said, mouth already full with some sort of egg dish.  
     GoWon had forgotten about that as well. She rubbed her head, not quite sure if she was feeling excitement or fear. Perhaps it was a mixture of both.  
     “I don’t know if eating would help me. Actually, I believe it would just increase the chance that I end up hurling all over her nice leather boots.”  
     “Suit yourself.”

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

     It had snowed consistently throughout the whole night, and the ambient white noise had promoted a good amount of sleep for the first time Olivia had experienced in a month.  
     She had woken up early, and had so much energy pent up inside of her that she had no idea what to do with herself. She knew GoWon would probably not be up and ready for a while, as she expected the other girl to be weary from her travel.  
     Normally, she would go out and train until she was exhausted to pass time, but a sweaty second impression likewise did not seem desirable. Instead, she simply brought Suvi out to the common room and the two relaxed next to the fire.  
     When it was time for breakfast, she didn’t have an appetite. This troubled her mother, but Olivia couldn’t fathom eating on an anxious stomach. She longed for a day where she could just be comfortable with GoWon and not a bundle of nervous energy.  
     As the morning continued, Olivia drew more and more into herself. She was fearful of the prospect of messing up this relationship- if she hadn’t already done so. Their first encounter was painfully awkward, and while GoWon’s sweet good night warmed Olivia’s heart, she was haunted by her abrupt departure after she returned the phrase. Did she come off as cold? Does GoWon think Olivia wants nothing to do with her? These questions haunted Olivia up until GoWon herself came downstairs.  
     She was dressed warmly and had a pleasant yet apprehensive smile on her face. When she saw Olivia, she curtsied and Olivia returned the formality.  
     “Good morning, Princess,” she said, fighting the urge to instinctively break eye contact.  
     “GoWon,” she said with a slight laugh, like ringing bells, “you can just call me GoWon.”  
     “GoWon,” Olivia repeated, and she couldn’t help but smile at the way the name sounded when she spoke it. “Are you ready for a tour of the castle?”  
     “Yes, that sounds wonderful,” GoWon said, taking Olivia’s arm. Olivia couldn’t help but blush, and hoped that GoWon was too busy looking around at the architecture to notice.  
     “Let’s go.”


	8. The Grand Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date! I wonder how it goes...

     “Is it always this cold here?” GoWon said, tightening her coat around here.  
     “Ah, the winter season is just starting,” Olivia said with a smile. Without thinking about it, she took the scarf she was wearing and putting it around GoWon’s neck, “It’ll grow colder yet.”  
     The other girl blinked a few times, surprised by the kind gesture and brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, “This is the farthest northeast I’ve been- I once stayed for a period of time in the Kim Castle when our home was threatened by some foreign attacks, but the weather there was nothing near as harsh as this.  
     “The Kims? They rule over the Middle Lands, right?”  
     “Yes- the Lord and Lady there were gracious enough to take my sister and I in while things at home were sorted out. Amusingly enough, my sister and the princess got along swimmingly,” GoWon chuckled.  
     “You have a sister? I never knew,” Olivia said, looking off out the window which allowed viewing over the peaks of the snowcapped mountain ranges.  
     “Yes…” GoWon said, her voice quieter than it had previously been, “her name is Jinsoul.”  
     Olivia could feel the shift in tone, and regretted bringing up her family.  
     “I’m sorry-“ Olivia started before she was interrupted:  
     “Do you have any siblings?” GoWon said, straightening her posture as if trying to reset the conversation.  
     “Ah… yes, uh, I have a sister as well. Her name is Hyunjin- she lives in the Jeon Kingdom, married to Princess Heejin.”  
     GoWon hesitated for a moment before making eye contact with the other girl, her round eyes incredibly expressive but still indecipherable to Olivia.  
     “Is she happy?”  
     “I believe so, truly,” Olivia said, holding the eye contact even though she felt exposed by the openness, “Every time I see her, she seems like she is where she’s always meant to be, with who she is meant to be with. I think she might be the happiest girl alive.”  
     Olivia couldn’t help but feel wistful- she yearned for that kind of happiness. She almost didn’t register GoWon’s hand wrapping around her own.  
     “Shall we continue the tour?” She said with a light smile. She came off as so fragile at first, but Olivia saw the true strength within her- to be uprooted and not let it devastate her; to still be able to lend comfort to others. Olivia felt her admiration for GoWon grow in her heart.  
     “Yes. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

     When GoWon considered what might occur on their first date, she never imagined she’d be coming face to face with a _dragon_.  
     The creature was large, about a a meter taller than Olivia even when laying down. She had leathery grey wings and scales as dark as obsidian, which seemed to reflect the candlelight in a mesmerizing way.  
     When they had entered the room, the dragon was sleeping but as Olivia drew nearer, the beast began to rouse from its slumber.  
     “Oh my Gods,” was all GoWon could muster, her disbelief received by Olivia’s chuckle.  
     “Vex. That’s her name- Her egg was a present for my coming of age.”  
     “And you… you raised her? Fed her and everything? All on your own?” GoWon was stunned.  
     “It’s a cultural thing here, I suppose. Teaches you responsibility and power, according to my father.”  
     “That’s incredible,” GoWon said, her mouth aghast as she watched Vex blink her eyes lazily as she regarded the unfamiliar face.  
     “Maybe once you two are more used to each other, we can take her out one day?” Olivia said, rubbing the dragon’s snout.  
     “Take her out?” GoWon repeated, unsure about the implication.  
     “You know, to ride? It’s unreal seeing the mountains from so high up.”  
     Just the thought of being in the air, much less on a dragon made GoWon feel as if her head was spinning around.  
     “No pressure, of course!” Olivia said, upon seeing GoWon’s dazed expression, “Only if you want to.”  
     “Ah…” GoWon said, managing a weak laugh, “Maybe one day.”

  

     The two had explored the castle so thoroughly that once dinner was served the two were practically starving. It was the first time the Hyeborns and GoWon had eaten together, but both the girls focused more on the food than on the awkward environment.  
     “So, are you becoming acquainted with the castle?” Lady Hyeborn said.  
     “Yes- though, I’m sure the weather will take a lot of getting used to,” GoWon replied with a polite smile.  
     “Hm, of course. It’s quite the change.”  
     “Yes, indeed-“  
     “Well, if you ask me, you did the smart thing, getting out of there.” Lord Hyeborn said abruptly, taking a swig from his chalice. Lady Hyeborn shot a warning look, and GoWon could feel Olivia stiffen next to her.  
     “Pardon?” GoWon said, unsure how to reply to such a comment.  
     “Under your father’s reign your kingdom has lost quite a bit of power. He can’t even direct a navy to dispel the threat of piracy in your own shores. I say, those Gold-Coast folks let all the sun get to them with how poor their decisions are. I say, they’re lucky we agreed to help them,” he scoffed.  
     It was quiet in the dining hall, besides the distant crackling of fire. Everybody except the king seemed frozen in time, as if they had all turned to ice under his harsh words.  
     GoWon unfroze first, dabbing her napkin at the corner of her mouth before wordlessly getting up, curtsying to the family, and then turning around to leave from the room.  
     As the door shut behind her, she heard the murmurs of conversation and argument begin. She couldn’t perceive any of the words, nor did she wish to as she hurriedly rushed back to her chamber.  
     The tragic thing was that he was right. Her kingdom was weak, they had always been weak. But her father was a good man, and she hated hearing his name be dragged through the mud so viciously.  
     As she opened the door to her bedchamber, she was glad to not find Chuu there. While she longed for comfort, she did not wish to cry in front of others, even her own best friend.  
     She slumped down on her bed, letting the tears run down her face. She missed her family, she missed them _so much._ She even missed her mother’s strictness. GoWon had tried to take what Chuu had said the night before to heart, but it was so difficult.

     After some time, there was a knock on her door.  
      _Probably Chuu_ , GoWon thought to herself, as she mustered the energy to walk over to the door.  
     As she swung it open, however, she was shocked to find a different face-

  
     “GoWon, can we please talk?”


	9. Barriers

     Olivia was used to her father’s crude commentary on other kingdoms and families, but she was disgusted that he would behave like that in front of GoWon, especially considering it was her family he was berating.

     “What do you think you’re doing?!” She shouted at him. She didn’t care if there would be repercussions, she was furious.

     “I am speaking the truth, Olivia. She needs to learn to handle reality here, she needs to learn how a _real_ kingdom runs.”

     “That doesn’t mean you have to shame her family,” Olivia said, her frustrations building.

     “We’ll be her family soon enough. She’s loyal to us now, not them.” Olivia furiously got up from her seat and stormed out of the dining hall.

     “Olivia-“ she heard her mother call, but she disregarded it. Right now, the only person’s feelings she cared about was GoWon’s.

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

     The two sat by GoWon’s window, looking out at the sky changing color as the sun set behind the ranges. It would have been peaceful, if not for what had happened before in the dining room.

     “I’m really sorry about him. I’m really sorry,” Olivia repeated.

     “It’s not your fault,” GoWon said in a quiet voice, reaching out to hold Olivia’s hand in a reassuring way. “Is he always like that?”

     “Yes,” Olivia sighed leaning back in her chair, “but not usually around guests. But I suppose since you’ll be a part of the family soon he thought it would be fine. But it’s not fine, it’s a real crappy thing to do.”

     GoWon still looked out the window, but she felt strangely relieved to hear that. If this was frequent behavior for him, she was glad to hear that it wasn’t just her he acted this way towards- that he didn’t unreasonably hate her after her only being in his home for a little over a day.

     “Loyalty to the Hyeborn name has always been his _thing_ ,” Olivia continued, “No other houses matter besides ours. In his eyes, it’s our right to rule over the other kingdoms, like some kind of empire. He wants you to be loyal to our house and our house only,” she grimaced.

     “Maybe he should learn loyalties aren’t mutually exclusive,” GoWon said with a slight grin.

     “Maybe he should,” Olivia said back, meeting GoWon’s eyes.

     They were silent like that for a moment- but it was a different kind of silence, not like the awkward tension which they had experienced in the throne room when they first met. It was a reassuring silence. It was peaceful.

     In that moment, there was only the crackling of a nearby fireplace and the warmth of Olivia’s hand.

     However, the peace was shattered as  Chuu burst into the room, lightly singing to herself. When she noticed GoWon and Olivia, she froze in her tracks. Just how close the two had scooted toward each other was suddenly very prominent in GoWon’s mind.

     “Ah! Sorry, my ladies! Um… should I come back later?” Chuu said, her eyes flitting between the two girls as if she was trying to assess the seriousness of the situation.

     “No!” GoWon said as both her and Olivia shot up, hands separating, “I mean, uh, we were just… It’s fine. You don’t have to leave! Nothing was-“

     “Yeah, no, I was about to go to bed. Just checking on the Princess, is all,” Olivia said, cutting off GoWon’s incoherent rambling, “My lady, have a good night,” she bowed.

     “Ah, you as well, my lady,” GoWon curtsied, and Olivia walked out of the room, nodding to Chuu as she passed her.

     Once she left the room, GoWon watched as a mischievous smile grew across Chuu’s face.

      _Here we go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Chuu.. why'd ya have to interrupt? Sorry the chapter's a bit short but there's lots more to come :)


	10. Girl's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl's talk, girl's talk ooh

     “So… have you and Olivia been getting _closer_?” Chuu said wiggling her eyebrows, suggestively.

     “Gods, Chuu!” GoWon exclaimed, feeling the heat in her cheeks, “It’s not like that!”

     “But have you? You guys seem much more comfortable than before,” Chuu said cheerfully, sitting across from GoWon with an excited look on her face. GoWon sighed and averted her eyes from her friend’s prying gaze.

     It felt surreal to think that the two could have progressed from not being able to look each other in the eye to holding hands in GoWon’s own room within such little time. GoWon couldn’t explain it- it was like they just _clicked_. Fell perfectly into place with each other within a matter of hours.

     “Yeah. I think so,” was all she said.

     “She really scared me at first. All that black and leather and fur. And her eyes! Gods, you two are complete opposites, huh?” Chuu said while reclining in her chair.

     “She’s scary on the outside, I suppose. But she’s really a great girl,” GoWon smiled as she spoke, unable to suppress her positive emotion.

     “I’m happy for you, GoWonnie,” Chuu said with a beaming smile.

     “Enough about me,” GoWon said, brushing her hair behind her ear, “Where have you been all day? Exploring the castle yourself?”

     “Ah,” Chuu said, her cheeks suspiciously turning pinker, “Well first I went around and met some of the servants here. And then I went out to where the Royal Guard was training and I watched them run drills for a while. And then, the head knight, Yves, saw me and was all like, ‘ _Miss Chuu, how are you today?_ ’ and I was all like ‘ _Fine, how are you, my lady?_ ’ and then we talked for a bit and then she and I walked around and-”

     “Chuu! Slow down,” GoWon interrupted Chuu’s impassioned monologue, “You were hanging out with Yves?”

     “Yes~” Chuu sighed dreamily, her eyes sparkling as she brought her knees to her chest.

     “And you… walked around?”

     “For hours… it was so lovely.” GoWon had never seen Chuu quite like this. Her handmaiden was always the more excitable one, and though she always wore her heart on her sleeve, she seemed so infatuated with Yves that GoWon felt awkward pressing for more information.

     “I’m happy for you, Chuu. Truly,” GoWon laughed.

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

     “So she was just watching you guys train? That’s kind of creepy, right?”

     “No! It was endearing. _Cute_ , even. She’s very cute,” Yves said as a grin crept across her face.

     “Did you show her your abs?” Olivia jokingly questioned her friend.

     “I mean, not on purpose. Maybe she saw them during training. I hope she did~”

     “Gods, can we move on? I’m getting nauseous,” Olivia faked a gagging noise and the two girls shared a laugh.

     In truth, she was a bit shocked to see Yves talk about a girl with such emotion. The head knight was a ladykiller and she knew it, but with Chuu she seemed like she _actually_ cared. This was a new Yves.

     “How’s the Princess treating you?” Yves asked.

     “She’s… she’s really…” Olivia had trouble finding the right words.

     “She must really be something if she has you stammering like an idiot.” Yves said as she cracked a smile, though her expression was soft.

     “She’s amazing. She’s so strong and kind, and of course, she’s so unbelievably gorgeous- I don’t know what I did to be able to even be worthy of being in the same room as her, much less…”

     “Married to her?” Yves finished Olivia’s thought as she trailed off. “Any news on when we all have to save the date?”

     “It’ll have to be after the worst of the winter snows, of course,” Olivia said, “so two months at best. Let’s hope I don’t mess things up before then.”

    “Oh, I’m sure you won’t. At least, not too badly.”


	11. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 100 kudos! I'm very grateful uwu :-) In this chapter, GoWon gets spooked. I wonder who comes to help her...?

     All activities outside the castle were set to be stalled due to a predicted particularly brutal storm. All journeys up and down would have to wait until the snow thinned out. The dragon-riders could be utilized in emergencies, of course, but complete shutdown of anything outside was expected.

     “It’s not like we left the castle much anyway,” Chuu said to GoWon after they heard the news.

     “I know, its just… knowing that we’re practically _stranded_ here is an uncomfortable feeling,” GoWon sighed, squinting out at the dark clouds in the distance.

     “We’ll be safe here, anyway. Cheer up, Gowonnie,” Chuu’s sing song voice rang out, though GoWon couldn’t shake the feeling of anxiety.

     Storms weren’t exactly common where she was from- while rain did fall often in the cold season, it was never quite a torrential downfall- nothing which required an _entire_ castle to be shut down.

     Perhaps it was the strangeness of it all which led GoWon to sneak out of her bed, put her slippers on, and tiptoe out of her and Chuu’s room in the dead of night.

     She couldn’t sleep- she thought that walking around in the stillness of the castle after dark would perhaps calm her mind. It was something she did often at her old home. She didn’t, however, anticipate just how frightening it would be in the Hyeborn castle.

     It was cold in the halls, with most of the fires which were occasionally lit under mantles around the castle having burned out in the middle of the night. GoWon could feel the goosebumps covering her arms, and her teeth began to chatter. The windows would shudder and ever so often, a stray gust which had managed to find its way into the castle threatened to extinguish the candle GoWon was holding onto for light.

     Regretting her decision, she began to traverse back to her room. That’s when the thunder hit.

     The storm was close by, and the lightning and thunder struck in tandem. A sudden burst of brilliant white light illuminated the hall, and loud thunder exploded in GoWon’s eardrums.

     She couldn’t help but let out a slight scream from the surprise as the thunder rumbled. As the light from outside faded, GoWon faced a new challenge however- her candle had gone out.

     It was completely dark. And GoWon was alone.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

     As she grew older, Olivia generally enjoyed storms. She liked the rain and snow, she loved looking out the window to try to spot lightning. She usually slept like a baby when storms rolled in.

     However, a particularly loud burst of thunder paired with a slight scream woke her up in an instant.

     She jumped out of bed and grabbed a candle holder and quickly lit a fresh candle with one which was almost burned out. The scream sounded nearby- perhaps a bit down the hall from Olivia’s own room. She opened the door and squinted her eyes in the darkness, trying to make out anything in the inky darkness.

     “Hello?” She called out as loud as she could, though her voice creaky with sleep.

     “Olivia!” Another voice echoed- a familiar one- and Olivia recognized GoWon’s faint voice which shakily rang out down the hall.

     “GoWon! I’m coming,” Olivia said, carefully yet quickly pursuing the direction where she had heard the sound of GoWon's voice. Seeing the candle, GoWon had managed to come closer to Olivia as well, and the two met in a relieved embrace.

     “Are you okay? Gods you’re _freezing_ -“

     “I was just- I don’t know, I wanted to clear my head and-“

     “Clear your head in freezing weather and a dark castle?” Olivia joked, though her voice was full of concern, “Come on, let’s get you warmed up.”

     Olivia held the girl tighter and headed back towards her own room. GoWon was shivering and her skin was cold to the touch. Adrenaline must have been preventing Olivia from feeling just how chilly it was.

     They entered Olivia’s room and the blonde sat in front of the fire as the other girl quickly tried to stoke the embers in her fireplace for warmth. When she saw the flames beginning to flicker once more, she rushed to grab some blankets.

     Olivia's pup, Suvi, was now awake from all the commotion, and the dire wolf curled up on GoWon’s lap as Olivia placed some blankets on her, taking a seat next to the other girl.

     “I’m sorry for the trouble, I don’t know what I was thinking-“ GoWon began, her voice still quivering.

     “It’s fine, it’s fine. It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Olivia said. There was silence as the flames began to grow in strength, the warmth finally reaching both of the girls.

     “Storms were never like this back home. How can you endure it?”

     After a moment of silence, Olivia began:

     “As a child, I liked the rain and snow but I was terrified of thunder- my father told me, ‘ _Olivia, stop being ridiculous; rulers do not fear thunder. How can you be a Queen if you’re scared of everything?_ ’”, she said in a deep voice, impersonating her father, “So I had to hide that I was scared. I guess I hid it so well that I forgot I was fearful in the first place.”

     “That’s… a bit harsh of him. You were just a child,” GoWon said, her voice like a whisper.

     “I got used to it, I suppose,” she shrugged, “just like how I got used to storms.”

     GoWon leaned into Olivia, who looked down at the other girl. Her wavy hair was reflecting the orange flames, her features even softer in the warm light. Instinctively, Olivia wrapped her arm around GoWon so that she felt more secure.

     She wasn’t sure what to stay, so she stayed quiet, and GoWon did as well. The only sounds in the room were the crackling flames and the rumbling wind outside.

     In the glow of the fireplace, alongside a snoring pup and an incredible amount of blankets, the two girls drifted off into peaceful slumber.


	12. Partners in Spying

     It goes without saying that the winter season was brutal; temperatures were below freezing, storms rolled over the castle frequently, but worst of all, boredom was rampant.

     It was during this time that Chuu and GoWon would go to observe one of Yves and Olivia’s training sessions- the first of many they would watch. GoWon couldn’t peel her eyes away from Olivia- the other girl moved with such grace and precision. It was like a sort of dance- though, perhaps with a much more prominent sense of danger.

     “I’ve never seen anything like it before,” Chuu said as the two girls witnessed Yves’ sweeping kick knock Olivia on her back before the other girl sprung up as if nothing had happened, “I mean, a Princess fighting, much less being so incredible at it.”

     GoWon simply nodded in dazed amazement. The Gold-Sand Coast Kingdom had a long history of being a mostly pacifist kingdom, hence why in the latter years it had begun to decline in the midst of more powerful ones. None of the royal family was ever taught how to fight, as it was by tradition that they too had to refrain from violence in order to set an example for the rest of the kingdom.

     In the midst of the skirmish, Olivia’s eyes met with GoWon’s. Olivia hesitated for just a second, in which Yves exploited the opportunity and hit her in the stomach with the dull blade.

     “Ow!” Olivia winced and GoWon knit her eyebrows together in concern.

     “Don’t let yourself get distracted!” Yves corrected Olivia, but hypocritically shot a sly grin towards Chuu’s direction. Chuu let out a slight giggle to which GoWon jokingly rolled her eyes.

     Just as how Olivia and GoWon’s own relationship had strengthened over the weeks since GoWon had arrived, Chuu and Yves had likewise been spending more and more time together. Whenever Yves wasn’t busy and Chuu was available, the girls’ free time seemed to be dedicated to each other.

 

     One day, after dinner, Olivia and GoWon had shadowed the pair, spying on the two out of pure nosiness.

     They stealthily creeped behind a wall and peered around, watching as the two girls were sat near a large window which had a couple cozy looking chaises in front. The two were talking, though at their distance, GoWon could not quite perceive what they were discussing. Chuu was gesturing with her hands as if she were telling a story, her bubbly voice high compared to Yves’ deeper voice which occasionally interjected to make comments or laugh at what Chuu was describing.

     “Can you hear anything?” GoWon whispered, looking over at Olivia. Olivia closed her eyes for a moment and put her finger to her lips as if to say “quiet”. After a moment, however, she shook her head in defeat. When she opened her eyes, however, she quickly nudged GoWon and gestured towards Chuu and Yves.

     GoWon looked back around the corner of the wall, and almost gasped out loud.

     Chuu’s bubbly voice had stopped speaking because she and Yves were _kissing_.

     “Oh my gods!” Olivia expressed through a whisper.

     “They- _oh my gods!_ ” GoWon silently exclaimed, holding back laughter. She found it strange yet adorable to see someone she had grown up with her whole life be in a relationship with someone.

     Olivia and GoWon stifled their giggles as they absconded away from where they had been spying, holding hands as they ran towards the southern wing of the castle.

     “I didn’t know it was that serious already,” Olivia said, out of breath, once they were far enough away.

     “Chuu’s going to talk my ear off later when we go to bed,” GoWon said, and the two girls shared a laugh, imagining Chuu bursting into the bedchamber, armed with smiles and a story to tell.

     “She is quite the excitable one isn’t she?” Olivia said with a grin.

     “Mhm,” GoWon murmured in agreement.

     It was quiet. The girls had grown very comfortable with each other, almost all traces of awkwardness having faded away over the weeks. But there was something in the air, something which gave GoWon butterflies in her stomach.

     Seeing Chuu and Yves kiss like that, with so much happiness- she wanted that too. She looked over Olivia, with her beautiful eyes and triangle-like lips. Such a harsh exterior at first impression likewise had so much softness to it.

     Olivia was looking at GoWon too, those disarming wolf-like eyes staring into her soul. GoWon watched as they flicked for just half a second to GoWon’s lips.

     It was like there was some gravitational force pulling the two towards each other. They grew closer, closer, _closer_ -

     “Evening, my ladies!” The two girls jumped apart- A chipper servant who GoWon had come to know as Hana had rounded the corner, carrying a pile of sheets, neatly folded.

     “Ah- evening!” Olivia said, straightening herself out, and nodding to Hana as she departed.

     It was like whatever gravitational pull there was before had dissipated. The girls stood there in the empty hallway, twiddling their thumbs, unsure how to recover from the embarrassment.

     “I should be going now~” GoWon said after clearing her throat, “It’s getting late.”

     “Oh! Uh, yeah. Yeah, it got dark pretty fast,” Olivia said, avoiding eye contact. “Um. Good night!” After she spoke, Olivia turned on her heel and quickly walked off towards her own chambers.

     GoWon exhaled in a mixture of relief, disappointment, and longing.

_One day_ , she thought. _One day_.

 


	13. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, but with some longer ones to come :) Thanks for the continued support, loves!

     Another few weeks of castle-confinement passed before the skies and roads were deemed clear for any sort of travel, though with some risk still involved until the temperatures warmed up a bit more.

     Olivia and GoWon fell back into step with each other rather quickly, both pretending as if the “almost-kiss” had never happened. However, both would be a touch awkward whenever Chuu and Yves showed any kind of displays of affection in their presence.

     The two were unbearably adorable; opposites who still complemented each other perfectly. GoWon was happy for Chuu, of course, but she was jealous that the two seemed to be able to be affectionate so quick into their relationship.

     So far, after over a month of being in the castle, GoWon and Olivia only got as far as recently giving each other a hug when they saw each other in the morning recently.

 

     This morning was no different, except for the first time in a while, the sun shone into GoWon’s bedchambers as she got ready for the day. It was warm and comforting, and the snow outside glittered as the light was reflected.

     GoWon walked down to the first floor of the castle and smiled when she saw Olivia in the common room playing fetch with her pup. Her black hair was tied back in a low braid, and she was laughing as she wrestled with the dire wolf.

     “Good morning, Olivia!” GoWon called out softly as she entered the room. Olivia looked up and her face, already bright with happiness, seemed to grow even brighter, as if she too were like the snow which reflected the sun.

     “Good morning!” She said, getting up to hug her betrothed.

     “Any plans today?” GoWon said, bending down to pet Suvi’s thick fur.

     “The weather’s the best it’s been in a while- I had an idea, but only if you’re comfortable, of course.“

     “What is it?”

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

     Olivia had ridden Vex twice in the past week, going out as soon as the skies were clear. The dragon was now old enough and well trained to be able to be mounted, and she flew effortlessly in the air, with Olivia feeling the adrenaline in her veins as she swooped over the peaks and cliffs of the mountains surrounding the castle.

     She wanted GoWon to feel that same excitement- it was an unbelievable experience and she just _knew_ GoWon would love it if she gave it a chance. But as she looked at GoWon nervously eyeing the massive creature before her, Olivia knew the other girl did not yet share her same enthusiasm.

     “She’s well trained, I promise,” Olivia said with a comforting smile.

     “I believe it, I do, but what about the gear? What if it comes off while we’re hundreds of feet off the ground and we fall-“

     “It was made to be some of the finest tack on this side of the continent, if not the whole world. I check the condition every day.”

     GoWon still looked apprehensive, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

     “Do you trust me?” Olivia asked, holding out her gloved hand towards GoWon.

     The other girl looked up at Olivia, her soft eyes hardening with resolute as she straightened her posture and extended her hand to meet the other girl’s.

     “Yes.”


	14. Aerial View

     GoWon held on tightly to Olivia who took the reigns, literally and figuratively. She could feel the beast’s muscles flexing and preparing for flight, the large, leathery wings beginning to shift in anticipation.  
     Both the girls were dressed warmly and had been given goggles to wear over their eyes so that they could see despite the winds they would face during the flight.  
     Olivia’s confidence was very reassuring, however. GoWon attempted to slow her breathing in order to curb her anxiety regarding what was about to happen.  
     “Ready?” Olivia called out, her voice bursting with excitement.  
     GoWon took a deep breath and tightened her grip on her partner:      

     “Ready.”

  
     And just like that the dragon kicked off, her powerful wings managing to lift herself and the two girls off the ground before they soared off into the white landscape of the mountains.

     GoWon’s eyes were shut tight, but she could feel the freezing wind whipping around her, her ears popping from the change in elevation. She could hear Olivia’s joyous laughs faintly against the loud winds, and soon enough, curiosity got the better of GoWon.  
     She swallowed her fear and slowly opened her eyes. As far as the eye could see, white peaks dotted the landscape, the sun glinting off of them. Up here, they looked like a sea rather than rock, and the snow seemed to swim below them in a mesmerizing way.  
     It was breathtaking- one of the most beautiful things GoWon had ever seen. She felt like a bird, free and full of wonder. Like Olivia, she felt her joy bubble into laughter and rancorous yells of excitement as Vex used her surprisingly agile body to dive into valleys and sweep around rock formations.  
     The dragon circled a mountain plateau and slowly lowered herself onto it in landing.  
     “So what did you think?” Olivia said with a radiant smile thrown in GoWon’s direction once they touched down.  
     “It was… it was incredible! Oh my gods, Olivia, I had no idea!”  
     Olivia laughed and her eyes gleamed with relief:  
     “I knew you would like it.”  
     “Why did we stop?” GoWon asked, still feeling the rush of adrenaline from the flight coursing in her veins.  
     “Ah, this is one of my favorite places to come- I want to show you something,” Olivia said as she began dismounting. The goggles had left lines around her face, and strands of black hair had flown out of her braid in a messily endearing manner.  
     “Lead the way.”

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

     Olivia had discovered the spot once when she went for a ride to relieve some frustrations she had with her father. Nothing took one’s mind off of royal obligations like hopping on a massive dragon and flying away into wilderness.  
     Vex had only just hatched at the time, so she had taken out another young dragon named Tundra. She was feisty and had a habit of snapping at the feeders, but Olivia liked her fiery attitude.  
     That same fiery attitude led Olivia to find the plateau. Tundra had decided she wanted a break and promptly set down on the formation to take a nap, leaving Olivia to her own devices lest she succumb to boredom as she waited for the dragon to wake.  
     So, she walked carefully, around the perimeter before finding a path which led down into a untouched, secluded overlook.

     She brought GoWon to that same place, which seemed to have since doubled in beauty. A frozen river had cut through, and a waterfall with long drooping icicles where the water once fell was one of the most beautiful things Olivia had ever seen.  
     The most beautiful, of course, was right next to her.  
     GoWon gasped as she looked across the area, taking in the sights of both the waterfall and the view of the mountains all around them.  
     She was windswept, but glowing nonetheless. She was bundled up in a big coat and a scarf, with her mittens touching Olivia’s own gloves. As the other girl looked at the landscape, Olivia felt a stirring in her heart and butterflies in her stomach.  
      _Kiss_ her, a voice inside her seemed to say.  
     She wanted to kiss GoWon, of course she did, but she was scared. What if she wasn’t ready? What if she didn’t yet think of Olivia in that kind of way?  
     Another voice rang out in her head, however: _If she could conquer her fear, so can you_.  
     Olivia took a deep breath and carefully drew GoWon closer, crouching down a bit to reach the other girl’s height. Her hand gently cupped her cheek as instinct took over and she pressed her lips against GoWon’s.

     GoWon took a surprised breath before she too melted into the kiss. Time seemed to stop, and the only people who seemed to exist in that moment were GoWon and Olivia.

     Eventually, of course, the kiss ended and the girls separated. GoWon’s face was bright and seemed to shine despite the dull sunlight, and as she looked at Olivia, a smile broke out on her face.  
     The two didn’t know what to say, so they held each other tight as they looked out across the sea of white snow, punctuated by cliffs and peaks across the ranges.

     “We should get back home,” Olivia said, after a while. They could’ve been there for hours or minutes; it was like the two were in a trance, some sort of post-first-kiss high.  
     GoWon nodded in agreement, her bunny eyes meeting Olivia’s as she spoke:  
     “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss!! Also who knew writing mushy romance was so difficult...


	15. Save the Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew we're kind of entering endgame territory here! I only have a few chapters planned before wrapping things up! I'll give a warning before the final chapter though <3

     “A package, for Lady Parksong,” a servant said, bowing as he delivered a parcel to GoWon.  
     “Me?” she said, not having expected anything. When she took the package though, she saw that it was from home.  
     The box was tied with gold-laced cords which sparkled as the light caught them, and the delicate wrapping must have been none other than Jinsoul’s handiwork.  
     “Ah! Thank you~” GoWon said to the servant, before she rushed off to her own room to open it.  
     It had been a long while since she had heard from her family, with the weather making transport of goods or letters difficult. Though she wanted to tear into the package to reveal what it was carrying, she delicately unwrapped the cords and the parchment surrounding it- she was a sentimental person, and wished to save everything about the parcel.  
     Inside was a note and another smaller envelope, which GoWon decided she would open after reading the letter.  
     She carefully broke the wax seal, and was greeted by the delicate script of her sister’s handwriting:

 

_GoWon,_

_I hope you haven’t frozen to death yet- we heard there was a terrible storm up north and we prayed to the gods for your safety. Hopefully, this letter wasn’t too delayed making its way to the Hyeborn castle._

_The castle’s been lonely without you. I took a trip up to visit Lip and spent a couple weeks there in order to escape complete boredom. You’re annoying as seven hells sometimes, but I truly do miss you, little butterfly._   
_I hope Chuu is well too- though, I’m sure she could come through any situation with a smile on her face._

_Things have been... interesting at home, to say the least. The little dragon has hatched, though I’m a bit fearful myself to get close to it. Father is hopeful for the future of our kingdom, though mother has gripes, of course, with how slow the process is. Like, you realize dragons can’t just grow overnight, right? Hopefully she doesn’t read this…_

_But I digress! I hope things aren’t too awkward with the Hyeborn girl. Mother is making arrangements for the wedding already- she says that the ceremony will be on the first day of spring, here at our own castle. Regardless, I’m just thankful that you get to come home for a bit. We all really cannot wait to see you again._

_I’ve sent some things for you- some of your favorite lavender perfume, as well as some jewelry made of coral that I thought you would like- remind of you of where you came from and all that…_

_Father says to send his love, as well. He is stressed these days, and just knowing that you’re okay should ease his mind immensely._

_Love, your big sister,_

  
_Jinsoul Parksong_

 

     GoWon traced over her sister’s signature, taking in each stroke of ink. She could imagine her sister writing it in the library with the golden sunlight filtering in through stained glass, casting a rainbow of colors over the parchment.  
     The other envelope held just as what Jinsoul had said it would- though the jewelry was even more beautiful than GoWon had imagined.      Faded white coral with teal accents on the beads around it- it reminded GoWon of her castle’s white halls and teal window panes.  
     And the perfume! Lavender was certainly GoWon’s favorite color, but the scent it provided as well was simply intoxicating. GoWon could feel her heart sing with gratitude from these small yet meaningful presents.  
     The wedding would be soon. GoWon wasn’t sure how to feel quite yet- of course, she cared for Olivia a lot, that much was true. They spent every day together, and had reached a level of openness and comfort with each other that GoWon had never experienced before.  
     But being _married_? The reality of the situation began settling in. People from all over would come to see them wed, people would eat cakes and bring presents and cheer when they kissed after exchanging vows-  
     It was all too much. GoWon’s head began to hurt from imagining it all.

  
     “Everything okay, GoWonnie?” Chuu said, walking in with a mouthful of apple.  
     “I’m just… thinking. About the wedding, and everything,” GoWon said with a sigh, rubbing her temples.  
     “Aren’t you excited to visit home?”

     “Of course! I just… don’t know how to deal with all the _other_ stuff, though.”  
     “Have you talked to Olivia about it?” Chuu said with a concerned tilt of her head.  
     “No, I don’t want her to get the wrong impression. I _do_ want to spend the rest of my life with her. I love her, I just-“  
     “Hold up, hold up!” Chuu interjected, “You what?”

     “Huh?” GoWon said, confused.  
     “You just said you _loved_ her,” Chuu said, her voice verging on a squeal.  
     GoWon supposed she had- it just felt natural, she didn’t even notice it. But it was true. She _loved_ Olivia.

  
    _I love Olivia_ , she thought to herself, realizing the gravity of the proclamation. She wanted to yell it from the rooftops, she wanted to dance around her bedchamber in joy.  
     In that moment, any hesitations she had about the ceremony faded away for the time being. She couldn’t wait to call Olivia her wife, she couldn’t wait to show the kingdoms how much she loved her.  
      _She was in love_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooOoh soMeOnE's iN lOvE!!!


	16. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Between traveling and work, I'm finding it a bit hard to make time to write, but I'll keep trying hard for you all! <3

     “Aren’t you nervous?” Olivia said, looking up at the night sky.

     It was a clear night, and a bright one, for the insurmountable amount of shining stars paired with the full moon provided ample light.

     “Of course,” GoWon said, tracing patterns in the blanket they had laid out for stargazing, “but I’m taking your advice, you know. Faking confidence so that maybe I can trick myself into not being freaked out.”

     Olivia laughed at that. The two had confided that they weren’t nervous about spending the rest of their lives together, no, but rather just intimidated by the whole ordeal of getting married in front of thousands of people.

     Another big fear rested on Olivia’s shoulders, however, becoming heavier each day as her thoughts dwelled on it:

     “Will they like me? Your family, I mean?”

     GoWon propped herself up on her elbow, looking into Olivia’s eyes and gave a sweet smile, one which never failed to make Olivia’s heart melt.

     “I’m sure of it. Once they see how happy you make me, they’ll love you.”

     Olivia couldn’t help but grin like an idiot, and she affectionately stroked a section of GoWon’s golden hair.

     “You have to show me all your favorite places, you know that right?” she said after a moment.

     “Oh, of course. And, I’ll have the cook make the best seafood you’ve ever tasted- his garlic butter shrimp is the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted in the whole continent,” GoWon said with a dreamy sigh.

     “I can’t wait. You’ll be able to finally meet my sister, too.”

     “Ah, that’s right! She’s coming to the wedding,” GoWon exclaimed. The Jeon’s castle was in the Middle Lands, sharing in agricultural influence with the Kim’s. They would easily be able to attend the wedding, and GoWon would be able to meet her sister-in-law face to face, alongside her own wife, Lady Heejin.

     “I’m sure you two will get along great,” Olivia said with a smile, picturing her entire family being together after what felt like forever.

     “Hey, I l-“ GoWon began before pausing, interrupting herself.

     “Hm?” Olivia hummed. The other girl looked like she wanted to say something, like she was mulling something over in her mind.

     “Ah~ it’s nothing, never mind. I’m just… excited, that’s all. I want you to know that.”

     “I’m excited too,” Olivia said softly, and the other girl drew closer as they cuddled under the twinkling stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm i wonder what GoWon was trying to say to Olivia...


	17. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GoWon has some regrets. Olivia learns some customs. Hey, we're headed back to the Gold-Sand Coast, everybody!

     Traveling down the mountains was significantly less terrifying than the ascent had been- or perhaps, it felt that way to GoWon since she did not have the added fear of heading towards an unknown location, and towards an unknown betrothed.

     More people were traveling as well, in order to attend the wedding. The Hyeborns had their own fanciful carriage, and another just behind it, meant for GoWon and Chuu. However, Yves and Olivia would end up spending most of the time in the latter carriage when they got a chance. The four were a unit at this point- when other priorities weren’t in the way, they four had grown to be nearly inseparable.

     The journey likewise seemed shorter, as a result of a majority of the time being passed by playing a variety of games and getting into general mischief whenever the convoy made stops.

     Snowy ridges turned into barren fields which turned into grassy plains. The weather grew warmer, much to the relief of GoWon and Chuu. It had been a long while since the two didn’t have to wear heavy coats in order not to freeze. Olivia in particular was fascinated by all the sights- she didn’t travel much outside of the region her family ruled over, and GoWon was delighted to see her fiancé’s amazement about the different scenery. 

 

     That night, only a few days before the journey began, the two had gone stargazing. GoWon had looked over at Olivia, who had a slight smile on her face as she imagined the wedding.

    GoWon had almost told her she loved her. She wasn’t sure why she stopped to be quite honest- perhaps, it was just cold feet?

     She loved Olivia, and she knew with all her heart that the other girl loved her too, but it was an entirely different matter to verbalize those feelings. She wanted the moment to be _perfect_.

     That night, under the stars, had felt perfect. GoWon silently kicked herself for not finishing that simple, three-word phrase.

 

     “Another time will come! I mean, all you have is time right?” Chuu had said after GoWon had come in that night, explaining her disappointment with herself.

     “I want to tell her before the ceremony, at least… I want to actually _say_ it, not just have it implied, you know?”

     “I know, GoWonnie. I believe you’ll know when it’s right."

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

     A whole month of travel had passed, and the convoy would be in GoWon’s old home before the end of the day.

     The girl was clearly brimming with excitement- She told Olivia all about her old stomping grounds in exquisite detail. Upon Olivia’s own request, she was also versed in any different customs in the culture so she didn’t make a fool of herself in front of her future extended family.

 

     “Alright, let’s go through this one last time,” GoWon said, as they were approaching the city, “When I say ‘may the sun shine upon you’ is that a greeting or a farewell?”

     “A farewell,” Olivia said, “and the polite response is ‘and unto you.’”

     “Correct!” GoWon said, clapping her hands with encouragement, “Next one! When we bow, what is the proper hand placement and why?”

     “Right hand on the heart and left hand behind the back… it shows respect but also represents the core tenement of the kingdom, pacifism, by having the sword-wielding hand clearly displayed,” Olivia rattled off from memory.

     “I’m impressed! And so will they be. You have nothing to worry about, Olivia,” GoWon said, squeezing Olivia’s hand, reassuringly.

     “I hope so... Thanks for all the help, GoWon.”

     “It’s no problem- I mean, that’s what a good betrothed does, right?” GoWon laughed playfully.

     Olivia could never get quite used to hearing GoWon described, much less describing herself, as being her betrothed. Her heart shined and her stomach did happy little flips every time. She gave GoWon a kiss on the forehead and the two peered out the window as they entered the capital city.

     The kingdom was smaller than that of the Hyeborn’s, but everything was much closer together. As they approached the castle, Olivia was amazed by the dense city with all of its buildings and shops right next to each other. Curious and excited people were gathered on the streets to watch the convoy pass by, waving and cheering whenever GoWon peeked outside to wave.

     Olivia kept out of sight- The people here _adored_  the youngest Parksong princess; how would they feel about the girl who took her away?

     The ride through the city wasn’t too time-consuming, however. Before long, the carriages came to a creaking halt once they were through the walls of the castle.

     “Are you ready?” GoWon asked. Olivia took a deep breath and squinted out the window at the bright pavilion where the process of unloading and making arrangements for rooming and storage were already underway.

     In the distance, Olivia spied the golden hair and fanciful dress of the Parksong family, leisurely making their way towards the carriages.

    “Ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be traveling for a bit so I'm not entirely sure when the next update is coming, but it will come within the next week!


	18. Almost In-Laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for over 200 kudos. It really means a lot (-;   
> Also, sorry for taking so long to get this one out- writing has been a bit more difficult for me recently, but I appreciate the patience. Enjoy!

     “GoWon!” Jinsoul yelled as she ran across the courtyard to her sister. GoWon broke into a wide smile as she was nearly knocked over by the impact of the embrace.

     “Jinsoul!” GoWon said, laughing. Her eyes grew misty as she hugged her sister tightly, cherishing the moment.

     “How are you? Let me look at you-“ Jinsoul said, lightly pushing GoWon away so she could look her little sister over, “your hair is darker!”

     “Really? I hadn’t noticed…” GoWon said, though when she looked at a piece of her hair compared to her sister’s, it became evident that it was, indeed, a few shades darker. It must have been due to the lack of sunlight over the harsh winter.

     Next to her, Olivia shifted awkwardly and cleared her throat, drawing both GoWon and Jinsoul’s attention. She bowed and began her introduction:

     “Greetings, I am Olivia Hyeborn of the Eastern Mou-“

     “Jinsoul Parksong. Nice to meet you,” she said curtly, cutting Olivia off.

     Her slightly suspicious tone took GoWon by surprise- but she realized then, that her sister had _no idea_ how the girls’ relationship had developed. To Jinsoul, Olivia was the same aloof and intimidating girl that was talked about in all the stories they had heard.

     Olivia also looked taken aback, but before GoWon could intervene, her parents rushed up behind Jinsoul.

     “GoWon! My, you look so grown,” her father said, smiling at his youngest with pride.

     “It’s only been a few months-“

     “Ah! Princess Olivia Hyeborn, welcome to our kingdom,” her mother said upon seeing the other girl standing awkwardly nearby.

     “Thank you for receiving me, and for the great opportunity you have provided,” she bowed. GoWon gave her a reassuring smile before reaching out to hold the other girl’s hand and giving it a squeeze. She noticed Jinsoul’s eyes dart back and forth between the two skeptically- GoWon knew the two would have to have a chat later...

 

     The formal greetings and reception between the two parties continued as the Hyeborns got situated, and eventually the guests were led to some chambers to rest from their long journey before the welcoming feast that night.

     Chuu had brought Yves along to meet some of her friends, and GoWon had pretty much lost track of her. Regardless, GoWon was glad that her sister and her would be alone to hash things out.

     Jinsoul led GoWon back to her old room. It took GoWon by surprise to see that it was left completely intact from how it had looked the day she left. The airy curtains were open, and sunlight spilled into the room, casting everything in a golden glow.

     “Happy to be back?” Jinsoul said to her sister.

     “Of course I am. I’m happy Olivia’s here too,” GoWon said, making a point to bring up her betrothed.

     “Sorry about back there,” Jinsoul sighed as she crossed her arms a bit insecurely, “I just… I don’t know, it’s sort of _weird_. Seeing you after so long with a stranger… I just want to know if you are happy,” Jinsoul finished her thought after a pause.

     “Jinsoul,” GoWon smiled at her protective older sister, “Olivia makes me the happiest girl alive.”

     “Really? You swear it to the gods?”

     “Yes, a thousand times yes,” GoWon laughed. At that Jinsoul looked relieved and she uncrossed her arms to bring her little sister into a big hug.

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

     Olivia and GoWon _finally_ had a moment together after the welcoming feast. The way the table was set up, they never had a convenient opportunity to chat, and the music was too loud, anyway. Olivia was exhausted, but when she was with her partner she felt content and energized.

     “You’re _sure_ your sister doesn’t hate me?” Olivia asked.

     “She’s just a bit protective. Give her some time,” GoWon said.

     The two were walking out onto the beach just outside of the castle, the sunset turning the sky into beautiful pinks and oranges which reflected on the water. It was breathtaking.

     When they got to a nice spot, Olivia helped GoWon unfold and place a large blanket down so that the two could sit on the sand and gaze out onto the horizon.

     The girls took their seats, GoWon resting her head on Olivia’s shoulder. They stayed like that, observing the constant calming crash of the waves alongside the sun sinking out of sight.

 

     “I love you.” 

     Olivia had almost not registered the words. But when she did, her heart swelled. GoWon’s light voice had said, proudly, the three words which Olivia had wanted to hear the most.

     “I love you, too."


	19. The Hour Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see.. hope you haven't forgotten about lil' ol' me. But here we are with the penultimate chapter. Enjoy :)

     Sleep faded away that day into bright, warm sunlight which cast light blues and pinks into the room through the stained glass. It was a welcome sight, and GoWon took a moment to breathe it all in. Even in her old bedroom, the air was humid and smelled of sea breeze and lavender.

     She did not sleep very well last night- she spent most of the time tossing and turning from anticipation. Chuu was excited as well, and the two ended up talking very late into the night.

     Today was the big day. The ceremony. It would take place this evening, followed by a large and decadent feast. People would dance until morning, or until they had to retire from exhaustion. It was an understatement to say that the Gold-Sand Coast knew how to celebrate.

     Still, GoWon had mixed feelings- getting to declare her love for her soulmate and officially getting wed was certainly exciting, but the abundance of fussing and attention was troublesome.

     Even though the other girl had stayed up as late as GoWon, Chuu had already left the chambers. She was probably helping set up the ceremony, or perhaps she was just spending some time with her girlfriend. Either way, GoWon could take her time getting ready.

     She slid off of her bed and opened the window, letting fresh air seep into the room. Birds were chirping outside, singing their lovely tunes. Perhaps it was just GoWon’s imagination, but they seemed even louder than usual, as if they too were celebrating the day. She sat by the window for a moment, letting the warm rays hit her face. The sun was already high in the sky- it must have been later in the day. GoWon was probably allowed to sleep in so that she would have energy for later.

     GoWon sighed as she gazed out of her window. She wanted to _see_ Olivia, to hold her hand and give her a kiss for reassurance, but it was per custom that the two were separated until the ceremony, much to GoWon's disappointment.

     “Good morning! Er, afternoon, I suppose?” Chuu sang out as she entered the room. She was wearing a lovely peach colored dress, suited to the weather. Her bright expression brought a smile to GoWon’s face as well.

     “Good day, Chuu,” GoWon laughed, standing up and stretching out her arms a bit.

     “I brought some food, if you can stomach it. How are you feeling?” Chuu asked tentatively, as she laid out a chemise and a dress obscured by a white protective cover.

     “A bit of everything, really,” GoWon said, leaning against the windowsill, “Excited. I cannot wait to call her my wife. I just hope everything in the ceremony and celebration goes well.”

     “Well don’t worry GoWonnie, everything is going exactly according to plan. Ah, the decorations are so beautiful~ I can’t wait for you to see,” Chuu said, clapping her hands in excitement.

     “I trust you,” GoWon said with a smile.

     “Well in that case,” Chuu moved aside from the dress she had laid out, delicately removing the cover to reveal the wedding gown it had been shielding, “what do you think?”

     GoWon blinked, walking closer to take in all the details. She traced her hand over the delicate lacework and beading, her fingertips feeling the patterns and embellishments.

     “It’s perfect.” GoWon said, breathless.

     “Then let’s get started.”

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

     “How do I look?” Olivia said turning around to face her friend.

     The ceremony would be starting soon. The day had gone by in an unrecognizable blur, but the present moment was crystal clear.

     Yves was silent for a moment, looking as if she were about to say something before taking another moment:

     “I was going to say some snarky remark but… I can’t. You look gorgeous- glowing, practically.”

     Olivia took a shaky breath, reflexively bringing her hand up to run her hand through her hair before Yves swatted her hand away.

     “I swear, the second I look away you’re going to completely ruin your braids.”

     “Sorry… I’m just-“

     “Nervous?”

     “Yeah,” Olivia said, a bit ashamed. GoWon and Olivia had promised each other that they would keep calm in order to not freak each other out. She was thankful that the other girl was not here to see her be such a train wreck.

     “It’s alright to be nervous. It’s completely normal,” Yves said with a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “Just… think about _her_. Not the gifts and the music and the people and the drinks, just GoWon.”

     Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, picturing her betrothed. Her golden hair and smile as bright as the sun, her light laugh and graceful way of talking. The way she had looked during the sunset, with a lavender sky behind her as she said that she loved Olivia.

     She felt her heart slow, her breathing slow down as she pictured that moment. She felt grounded.

     “Are you ready?” Yves spoke as the music began outside and the voices of hundreds of people hushed.

     “Ready.”

     


	20. A New Chapter (Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks! The finale. I hope you enjoyed the ride, and if you've read this far, give yourself a pat on the back.

     Olivia’s eyes adjusted to the brightness outside as she stepped out onto the platform where the two would be wed.

     It was bright outside from the sun, but the majority of the seats as well as the platform was covered overhead by sweeping teal banners, covering everything in a faint glowing blue light. There were flowers everywhere- ones which Olivia had never seen before. They were beautiful and delicate, their perfumes wafting in the light breeze.

     Her mother and father were standing nearby, dressed in their finest wear that was suited to the weather. Her father’s face, expectedly, did not reveal much, but her mother threw a beaming smile in Olivia’s direction.

     There were so many people- Olivia had never even seen some of these folks and she felt her heart begin to drum against her chest once more. A familiar smile caught her eyes, however; right in the front row, Hyunjin and her wife looked proudly at their sister (or sister-in-law) and Olivia couldn’t help but feel her eyes mist up a bit.

     Just next to them was Yves, who had Chuu leaning happily on her shoulder. The two looked so content and blissful together. When she saw her looking, Yves shot a grin at Olivia, who took a deep breath, blinking the mist out of her eyes.

     Any speeches or introductions were blurred- Olivia felt like she was on a cloud, floating above everyone else.

     That was, of course, until GoWon walked out.

 

     She was in a light colored dress with her hair in loose curls tumbling over her shoulders. She wore a tiara on her head, its crystals glittering when rays of sunlight managed to bounce off of their faucets. Her dress was long but the fabric was light and airy, delicate lace work reaching up to her collarbones and down her arms. Like the crystals upon her head, the sun glittered off of beadwork on her dress, making her look like how the sun reflects on water.

     Olivia did not even register that she was crying until GoWon shot a worried look at her once she had gotten closer. With a start, Olivia took a handkerchief which she had been holding onto tightly and tried to subtly dab at her eyes.

     The two stood together, almost shoulder to shoulder as some more words were said. Olivia ignored them, turning her head towards GoWon:

     “You look beautiful,” she said, through a breathless whisper.

     “ _You_ look beautiful. Who would have known that springtime fashion suits you?” she said with a wink, though Olivia could tell her partner was a bit nervous as well.

     “We’ve got this,” Olivia managed to say before the High Priest turned to them.

     “Under the light of the Sun, these two, a Princess of the Gold-Coast and a Princess of the Eastern Mountains and Highlands, will be wed in order to unite not only their kingdoms, but their hearts;

     “Princess Olivia, do you, under the gods eyes’, promise to respect, honor, and provide for Princess GoWon; to love and cherish this union, until death?”

     Olivia took a shaky breath, clearing her throat and meeting GoWon’s shining eyes:

     “I do.”

     “And Princess GoWon, do you, under the gods eyes’, promise to respect, honor, and provide for Princess Olivia, to love and cherish this union as well?”

     GoWon squeezed Olivia’s hands and smiled brightly:

     “I do.”

     “Princesses GoWon and Olivia, at this time, you may now-“

     The two didn’t even let the High Priest finish before they were kissing. Tears of joy from the two girls made the kiss salty and wet, but it felt exactly right. The crowd was cheering, but it was all background noise for the two girls.

     In that moment, they were lost in their own little continent of happiness. Any nervousness or fears evaporated into the warm air, any doubts about the future were lost in the perfume of the flowers.

 

     Everything was _perfect_. 

 

 

      **End.**


End file.
